


17. Spooning 從背後摟抱

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 這天是月圓的夜晚，而希盼．路平睡不著。她等著天亮，也等著丈夫跟兒子雷木思的歸來。





	17. Spooning 從背後摟抱

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge的第十七篇，主角是雷木思的爸媽。  
> 因為沒有官譯，因此我將雷木思爸爸Lyall譯為萊爾，媽媽Hope則是翻作希盼。

 

月升月落，夜晚也進入尾聲。從地平線開始，天空一點一點地被染白，早晨就要到了。

希盼與萊爾的臥室有一扇大大的窗子，位在床的左側，正對著臥室的門。躺在床的一側的希盼，盯著窗外的天。她覺得自己能在一片灰白之中，看見滿月的殘影。

畢竟，整夜無眠的她，只有月亮作陪。這一晚夜空難得地連一朵雲也沒有，所有望向窗外的人，都能看到墨水般的夜色襯著一輪明月。然而，很少人像希盼一樣，花費一夜的時光與月亮相處，大多數人都敵不過睡魔的輕喚，在夜晚來臨沒多久後就入眠。

經過這一晚，月亮的模樣彷彿刻印在希盼眼上，每當她閉上眼，就能看到午夜時又大又圓的月，高掛在空中，散發著橙黃的光，灑在臥室的地板上。可是，月光並沒有帶來任何溫暖，相反地，床是冷的。當然，有一部分也是因為希盼的丈夫並不在床上。

將近午夜時，希盼獨自躺上床，她的丈夫則和兒子到屋子後方的院子裡。整個夜晚，希盼就這麼一人縮在被窩中，雙手摟著自己的肩，盯著滿月。理智告訴她得早點睡著，因為早晨到來時她可有得忙了。

但，她怎麼能？

月亮如同她的睡意，在夜晚中上升又下降。在清晨已到了門口的此刻，希盼無意趁陽光到來前，多少睡一點。相反地，她感覺格外清醒，好似一整晚的月光將她所有的疲勞與睡意都洗去了。她躺在床上，在朦朧的天色中等待第一絲曙光。屋子裡很安靜，彷彿小屋跟希盼一樣，在靜靜地迎接早晨。可是只要待久了就知道，這種寧靜一點也不自然 —— 他們住在卡地夫的郊區，偶爾還能在路上看到狐狸，此刻卻連一點蟲鳴鳥叫都沒有。

_魔法_ ，只有魔法才能讓房間不只寧靜，而且 _ **無聲**_ 。距希盼與萊爾相遇已經七年了，她還是無法置信，誰能想到在平凡的日常之中，還藏了一個屬於巫師跟女巫的世界？

就像現在，附近的鄰居一定也沒想到，在這樣靜謐的清晨，路平家後院的小屋裡有一頭狼人。

希盼瞥了眼床頭的鬧鐘。 _不，狼人已經不在了。_ 她看著秒針一格一格地移動， _快了，只要她再等一會_ _...... _

不出希盼所料，幾分鐘之後，屋子的後門打開。而隨著門關上、上鎖的聲音，世界也不再無聲。鳥啼聲、樹葉被風吹動的聲音，還有樓下的腳步聲，各種聲響一瞬間衝擊著希盼的耳膜，震得她幾乎要耳鳴。希盼將心思放在樓下的聲音，當消音咒解除之後，她的耳朵暫時會對聲響異常敏感，藉由一樓的聲響，她覺得自己幾乎能用聲音構築出畫面。

她聽著萊爾穿過客廳，走向通往二樓的階梯，他的腳步聲比平時沈重，這是因為他背著雷木思的緣故。希盼閉上眼，她腦海裡的萊爾因為疲勞，艱困地爬著階梯。他每爬幾階就得停下，調整一下姿勢，讓他背上的雷木思能安穩地休息。每次變形完都會耗費雷木思大量的精力，之後的幾天也會因為不適而得一直臥床。

當萊爾終於爬上階梯之後（在希盼的想像之中，此時一滴汗珠滑下萊爾的臉龐，滴落在地上），他站著休息了片刻，稍稍喘了口氣，接著走過長長的走廊，邁向雷木思位於走廊底端的房間。萊爾緩慢、沈重的步伐與半年前雷木思被攻擊時，他前去營救的凌亂腳步相距甚遠。

半年了。

希盼幾乎無法相信時間過得這麼快。她數著過去幾個月圓的日子，第一次的手忙腳亂與絕望還歷歷在目；第二次她堅持要跟萊爾一起照顧變身後的雷木思，可卻差點被抓傷；而第三次開始，他們開始現在的模式 —— 萊爾會在滿月的夜晚帶雷木思到後院的小木屋中，等待他變身，並施展許多消音咒，避免鄰居們因為聽到任何聲響而起疑。在雷木思變身之後，萊爾會在小屋外試圖用魔法讓雷木思分心，減少抓傷他自己的可能，或是傷到其他人。隔天則由希盼負責照顧變身後臥床的兒子。第四、第五、第六次月圓，他們愈來愈熟練，好像生活本來就是這麼過的。

然後就這麼迎來了第七次月圓。

習慣真是可怕。距離雷木思被攻擊不過半年多，可希盼發現自己竟對滿月夜晚的日程瞭若指掌。就像現在，她知道等萊爾安頓好雷木思之後，會回到他們的臥房裡沖澡、盥洗，當水聲停下時，天也差不多亮了。萊爾會將窗簾拉上，然後小心翼翼地拉起被單，在希盼身旁躺下。

而希盼會在這時起身，去雷木思的房間裡，照顧快從昏迷中醒來的雷木思。

因此，希盼躺在床上等著萊爾回來。

可是，隨著天空變得愈來愈亮，萊爾依舊沒有出現，希盼側耳聽著，走廊裡一片安靜。一陣恐慌忽然襲上希盼心頭， _會不會_ _——_

她掀起被子，即使雙腿有些麻痺，還是踏著匆忙的腳步，穿越走廊，雷木思的房門半掩著，希盼粗魯地將門推開。

映入眼簾的景象讓她倒抽了口氣。在灰白的天色下，萊爾趴在床沿的身體和黑色的影子融為一體，看起來就像一頭巨獸，有那麼一刻，她以為她的恐懼成真，雷木思又再度被攻擊了。

可是當她深吸了口氣之後，發現雷木思好好地躺在床上，胸口穩定地起伏，而她也看清床邊的黑影其實是萊爾。希盼咽回已到了唇邊的尖叫，扶著門讓自己平復一下過激的心跳。

出於習慣，希盼還是仔細地掃了一圈雷木思的房間。雖然正氣師們認為不太可能，但希盼還是害怕雷木思的攻擊者會再度來訪。站在門前，她能好好審視房間的每個角落。右手邊的窗戶是鎖著的，不過窗簾並沒有拉上 —— 在一般的夜裡，雷木思不喜歡看到月亮，所以睡前都會用厚重的窗簾擋住月光，不過在滿月的夜晚沒有這個必要。

她的眼神在櫃子間流轉，確認每個木櫃都好好關著，即使櫃子不大，成人根本無法藏匿其中，希盼還是不敢輕忽。當她確定房間確實很安全後，她才鬆了口氣，望向門對面的床。雷木思躺在床上，呼吸急促淺薄，他的身上有好幾道傷痕，是這晚變身後抓傷的，萊爾已經用魔法初步處理了這些傷口，可是等會希盼還得再好好清理、照料這些傷。她希望雷木思身上的疤痕愈少愈好。

至於萊爾，他趴在雷木思床邊，希盼看不清他的臉。她原以為他是因為整晚施法的疲勞而昏睡在雷木思床沿，直到萊爾的身子忽地動了一下，伴隨著如打鼾般的聲響，可是又不像打呼一樣規律自然。

他在哭。

不熟悉萊爾的人，或許會將他的吸氣聲錯當成打呼，可是希盼知道那是因為萊爾不習慣讓眼淚落下，所以才會每次都用力地吸氣、吐氣，連帶地將淚水與鼻涕都吸入鼻中，發出轟隆隆的響聲。他的臉埋在右手臂裡，肩膀隨著呼吸的韻律而上下抖動，左手則緊緊抓著床單，好像這樣就能讓痛苦少一點。

希盼往萊爾的方向走了幾步，然後又停下，她看著丈夫的背影，不確定該做些什麼。

或者說，自從 _ **那一晚**_ 之後，她便不再確定該怎麼面對萊爾。

＊＊＊

雷木思被攻擊的那一晚如今在希盼腦中只剩下片段。第一個片段是，她在睡夢中被雷木思淒厲的尖叫驚醒，躺在她身旁的萊爾立刻起身。然後，畫面跳轉到她站在雷木思的房門前，看著一抹黑影從窗戶逃離，她沒細看黑影的樣貌，因為她的眼神定在癱軟在床沿的雷木思身上，他的身體浸在月光之中，衣服上的大片血跡因而呈現金黃色。

最後，她坐在聖蒙果的病房裡，看著病床上的雷木思。

治療師們說著「感染」、「狼人」、「變身」之類的詞彙，但希盼就算聽了，也沒有將詞語聯繫成句子，她的全部精力都放在雷木思身上。她坐在病床旁邊，緊緊握著雷木思的手，幾個小時前，她就是這樣握著他的手，安撫他入睡的。

她不可置信地盯著病床上的孩子，那真的是小雷嗎？在她記憶中，雷木思看起來從來沒那麼瘦小、蒼白過，在醫院袍子底下，方才纏上的層層繃帶隱約可見。她盯著雷木思的臉龐，等著他睜開雙眼。

主治療師的病況報告到了一段落，而一旁的萊爾則問了他幾個問題，希盼聽得出兩人話語間沈重的氛圍。在恍惚之中，希盼聽清治療師在離開病房前留下的一句話。「我很抱歉。」他的話似乎讓病房裡的空氣凝結了。

隨著治療師的離去，病房安靜了下來，只剩下儀器的滴答聲。希盼不知道儀器在測些什麼，不過儀器穩定的節奏讓她不至於恐慌。滴答、滴答。只要韻律不變，就代表她的雷木思暫時沒事。 **暫時** 。

希盼盡力忍住眼淚，可是一兩滴淚珠還是不聽使喚地落下。她轉過頭，想要去找萊爾，想要感受他身上的溫暖。在淚眼矇矓中，她看見丈夫坐在病房角落的沙發上。

萊爾像是洩了氣的皮球一樣癱在座椅上，臉埋在雙手之中。她用手指抹去眼淚，正想要出聲呼喚萊爾的時候，發現萊爾的雙唇正緩緩蠕動著，低聲呢喃，但因為兩人間的距離，希盼只能聽到隻字片語。她停止動作，努力在儀器的聲音底下，聽出萊爾的話語。

萊爾似乎在重複同一句話，可是他的音量很低，說話時又很含糊。希盼聽了好幾次，每一次都認出一兩個單詞，就這樣拼拼湊湊，最後才終於聽出他在說些什麼。

「 _沒有靈魂、邪惡，除了死亡以外什麼都不該得。_ 」

希盼不懂萊爾為何要說這句話，可是萊爾周圍的某種氛圍，讓希盼感到陌生。她盯著丈夫，直到萊爾抬起頭，跟她對上視線。

他看起來很疲憊，但不只是因爲幾個小時前與攻擊者的打鬥，或是方才病房裡的混亂。

「 _沒有靈魂、邪惡，除了死亡以外什麼都不該得。_ 」萊爾又說了一遍，他鬼魂般的聲音讓希盼的汗毛豎起。她想叫萊爾停止，別在雷木思還在昏迷時說這種話。正當她打算開口，萊爾又說話了，這次，他的發音明確清晰，聲音在病房裡迴響。

「是我的錯。」

希盼覺得地板在旋轉。「親愛的，你在說些什麼？」她覺得自己的聲音聽起來好奇怪。

「那個人 _——_ _狼人_ ，我認得他。」萊爾說，希盼不敢看他的眼睛，她盯著萊爾睡衣的領口，幾個小時前的打鬥讓他的衣服上沾滿了血，只是那些血大部分是雷木思的。她看著萊爾的胸膛急促地起伏，因而按壓住想要插嘴的慾望。以希盼對萊爾的認識，她知道她得聽他說完，因為萊爾必定是積攢了一陣，才有勇氣將一切說出口。

希盼不知道的是，在萊爾說完之後，她將不再知道該如何面對她的丈夫。

這是萊爾第一次說這件事，他的敘事斷斷續續，不時還被他自己過重的吸氣聲打斷（許多年後，萊爾會向兒子復述同一件事，到時候他就能較為順暢地將一切解釋清楚）。不過，或許是因為在雷木思被攻擊之後，希盼的腦袋一直處於當機的狀態，而一但開始運作，思緒就以比以往還要快的速度奔馳。不用多久，希盼就在萊爾破碎的句子中找到整件事完整的脈絡。

 **焚銳．灰背** ，這是攻擊雷木思的人的名字。這天下午，他因為與麻瓜攻擊事件有關而被拘留在魔法部。萊爾認出灰背的狼人特徵，要求魔法部審問灰背，並將他關在專門設計給狼人的特殊牢房。可是他的上司並不同意，認為灰背只是個麻瓜，堅持給灰背施個記憶咒了事就好。氣急敗壞的萊爾反抗上司，在激烈的爭執中，他指著灰背的鼻子罵道 ——

「 **沒有靈魂、邪惡，除了死亡以外什麼都不該得。** 」

萊爾強硬的態度反而讓他上司更不開心，灰背因此按照計畫，被關到麻瓜拘留室，等待施行記憶咒。然而，這天晚上，灰背從魔法部逃脫，來到他們家，用狼人的型態進到雷木思的房間裡。

「是我的錯。」萊爾最後又說了一遍。

希盼忽然忘了怎麼呼吸。她眼神定在病房地板的磁磚上，提醒自己要吸氣、吐氣，將病房裡感覺愈來愈稀薄的空氣吸進肺裡，再吐出來。

她就這樣重複了好幾次，才敢看向萊爾。

萊爾直直盯著希盼，彷彿他若是移開視線，就會迷失。他好脆弱。他的眼神讓希盼想起七年前，當萊爾向他坦承自己是巫師時，那樣害怕又脆弱的樣子。

當年，他的坦白沒讓希盼生氣，反而為他不安的模樣感到心疼。於是，她當時牽起萊爾的手，靠在他胸膛上，想藉此給他一點安慰。她抱著他，直到萊爾的心跳回復成以往穩健的節奏。

此刻，希盼看著眼前比七年前還要脆弱的男人，罪惡感與懇求在他眼裡翻騰。她知道，若是她如上次一樣牽起他的手，以同樣的力度抱住他，能讓他眼中的情緒稍微平復一點。

可是，她無法忽略儀器的聲響。 _滴答、滴答。_ 隱藏在規律的聲音下，是雷木思微弱的呼吸聲。

希盼別過眼，望向雷木思。

淚水再度湧上，她什麼也看不清了。

＊＊＊

光是回想起這件事就讓希盼覺得心痛，而萊爾的哭聲並沒有讓她感到好受。她的丈夫依舊趴在雷木思床邊，用那樣滑稽的樣子哭著，可是希盼一點也不覺得好笑，萊爾的哭聲像是一隻緊緊抓著她心臟的手。她用睡袍的袖子抹抹臉，發現自己也哭了。

曙光尚未出現，在夜與日的交界，房間呈現一種朦朧的灰白色。希盼覺得自己彷彿隔著一層薄霧在看著萊爾，她不自覺地往萊爾走去，而直到接近他身後時，才驚訝地發現，萊爾的幾綹頭髮並不是因為昏暗的光線而呈現灰色 —— 灰白的髮絲悄然無聲地在他茂密的棕髮中佔據一點地盤。

希盼記憶中的萊爾是沒有白頭髮的。不過距離她上次好好看萊爾，也已經是半年前了。

 **是他的錯** ，因此，她對他的埋怨該是合理的，不是嗎？這半年多以來，希盼就這麼用沈默處罰萊爾，可是，她已漸漸分不清自己到底是怒火未消，還是害怕面對萊爾。

也許是察覺到希盼的存在，萊爾的哭聲變小，只剩低聲的啜泣，可是他還是維持著一樣的姿勢，背對著希盼。

第一絲曙光在這時爬過窗沿，地板開始染上淡淡的金黃色。這還只是個開頭，一個預告。陽光的溫度與亮度尚未來臨，還要再過一會，光線才會強到足以驅走黑夜、喚醒沈睡的人們。

希盼站在被曙光染成金色的地板上，猶豫不決。

她只敢看著萊爾的背，不敢將視線移向他的側臉，害怕自己會對上他的視線。她還沒做好面對他的準備。漸亮的房間中，光線玩起了把戲，將她的影子映在萊爾背上，成了他衣服上的一抹黑。可是因為光線很少，角度又歪斜，影子的形狀有些不規則，希盼覺得看起來就像天空中的烏雲一樣，而萊爾吸鼻子的聲音像雷聲，滴在床單上的眼淚則是雨水。

_萊爾有一朵專屬於他的烏雲。_

這念頭一但進到她腦中，就怎麼也趕不走了。她的想像力開始奔馳 —— 她想像，烏雲有時候只是陰陰地飄在頭上，有時候則會下起暴風雨。而無論外頭陽光如何耀眼，這朵烏雲都會一直在萊爾頭上，再強勁的風也吹不走。

 _萊爾的罪惡感已經是他的一部分了，而且會永遠跟著他，_ 希盼哀傷地想。

萊爾有他的烏雲，那麼她呢？

希盼想像自己頭頂也有一朵屬於她的烏雲，在她哭泣時下起暴雨，在滿月的晚上籠罩著她，逼得她喘不過氣。

 **是他的錯，** 她固執地想，雖然她知道更該怪罪的是襲擊雷木思的人，但有些想法還是會不理性地冒出來。可是她想到萊爾與她頭上的烏雲，覺得裡頭的水氣似乎浸著她全身，讓她心底沉沉的。或許自己這半年來並不是真正在生氣，而是在等著，等待 —— 等自己的怒火消退？等萊爾鼓起勇氣，再次牽起她的手？還是，她在等著烏雲被陽光趕走？

可無論她在等些什麼，等待似乎沒有結束的一天。

日光愈來愈多，早晨的半隻腳已經踏入屋中，他們所剩的時間已經不多。很快地，雷木思會醒來，而他們可有得忙了。

希盼發覺自己沒有時間猶豫。

愈來愈刺眼的陽光沒有帶來體悟，讓希盼想清自己到底在等著些什麼，相反的，陽光帶來疲勞，不只是身體上的 —— 希盼發覺自己已倦於等待。

她看向萊爾的背影，日光似乎也將疲倦帶給他，他看起來比半年前還要蒼老了十歲，而希盼不用與他對上視線，也能想像丈夫眼中的痛楚。

她知道他們感受到的疼痛是相同的，他們頭上的烏雲其實彼此交織，等待並不會讓其中一人的烏雲飄走或是自行消散。

那麼，她還要繼續等嗎？

第一步總是最難的。不過，當她悄悄踏出第一步後，陽光在地板上匯成的河溫暖地流過希盼的腳踝，給了她一點勇氣。她涉過日光的河，走到萊爾身後，緩慢地跪下，當她的膝蓋處碰到木質地板時，老舊的木頭發出了咿呀聲，整間屋子似乎都為了這一刻而緊張、期盼。

萊爾屏住了呼吸，他的身子僵住了，肌肉緊繃，希盼欣慰地發現原來他們倆都同樣緊張。即使手臂在微微顫抖，她依舊堅定地伸出手，手指輕輕劃過丈夫冰冷的手臂，撫上萊爾緊緊抓著被子的手。她感受著底下搏動的血管，還有突出的骨頭。她記憶中厚實的手掌何時變得如此消瘦了？當她不小心碰到萊爾手背上的傷口時，萊爾小聲地抽了口氣。

她握住萊爾的手，拇指摩擦著他的虎口，然後輕輕地將頭靠在他背上聽著他心跳的聲音，還有愈來愈均勻的呼吸。吸氣、吐氣，吸氣、吐氣。

有好一陣子，他們維持著這樣的姿勢，誰也不敢先移動，好像他們彼此都是玻璃，一個動作就會不小心將對方弄碎。

就在希盼的腳快要麻了的時候，萊爾動了動他的手臂。

幾個月的疏離讓他們成了改變過形狀的拼圖，需要經過嘗試與摸索，才能再度找到合適的缺口。希盼發現萊爾的手臂變得更瘦，可是肩膀卻比以往厚實，於是，她將頭枕在他的肩膀上，她已經好幾個月沒剪過頭髮了，過長的髮絲搔著萊爾的脖子。希盼的手摟著萊爾的腰，卻不敢太過用力，多年的習慣讓她知道萊爾的腰際特別怕癢。兩人的手指交纏，十指緊扣，分不出是誰握得比較緊，他們都成了彼此的浮木，只想緊緊抓住。

萊爾向後靠了靠，躲進希盼懷中，他的背貼著她的胸口，突出的肩頰骨在她鎖骨上方找到契合的位置。萊爾小心翼翼地將頭埋進希盼濃密的髮間，見希盼沒有反抗，他的肌肉放鬆了下來，並舒服地嘆了口氣。希盼不自覺地將他抱得更緊了些，感受著他起伏的胸膛。

她已經很久沒有覺得如此安穩了。

陽光像池水一樣在房間裡堆積。希盼知道再過不久，陽光會淹過她，拂過萊爾，叫醒雷木思。到時候，她得面對面好好看著萊爾，看看這六個月裡她到底錯失了什麼，他們會有很多要談的。但在這之前，她還有一點時間。

於是，希盼閉上眼，用力聞著萊爾身上的味道。雖然他因為整晚使用魔力而流了汗，在這之下卻還是她所熟悉的味道。在陽光爬上她的背前，冰冷的肌膚就已因為相觸而升溫，希盼從沒這麼想念過丈夫的體溫。

她想像他們頭頂的烏雲開始透出一絲陽光，即使很微弱，可是是確確實實存在的。這半年來，他們已經找到與烏雲共存的方式，而現在，他們將開始尋找使陽光穿透烏雲的方法。

幾個小時後，當太陽高掛在他們頭頂時，希盼會開始和丈夫一起想，該怎麼將這一束陽光也帶給雷木思。

此刻，她還沒想這麼遠，她只希望能就這麼抱著萊爾，一會就好。


End file.
